Columbo
Columbo is a television series American police of Richard Levinson and William Link, in which the main character of the same name, starring Peter Falk , is a police inspector apparently a bit ridiculous but very obstinate and perceptive reality. In the US, the first set (the TV movie 1 to the episode 45) was broadcast as part of the NBC Mystery Movie of 20 February 1968 the 13 May 1978 on the network NBC . The second series (episodes 46 to 69) was broadcast as part of the ABC Mystery Movie of 6 February 1989 the 30 January 2003 on the network ABC . In France , the first series was broadcast from 20 December 1972 on the 1st channel of the ORTF in 3 May 1980 on TF1 , the second series from 7 June 1992 on TF1 . In Quebec , the series aired on Télé-Métropole 1970 to 2000. Since the late 2000s, re-runs held on specialized channel Prise 2 . And since 2014 on AMI-TV. Summary * 1 Overview * 2 Distribution * 3 Biography * 4 Episodes * 5 Comments ** 5.1 The mysteries of the series ** 5.2 Trivia ** 5.3 The car Columbo * 6 Derivatives ** 6.1 DVD ** 6.2 Derived Series ** 6.3 Theatre ** 6.4 Other * 7 Notes and references * 8 See also ** 8.1 External Links ** 8.2 Bibliography Presentation [ edit | edit the code ] Columbo is a special case of television series in the sense that there are no generic common to all events - except for a jingle, This Old Man (as) , who returns episodically, usually whistled by the inspector and sometimes orchestrated - and regularly disseminated since 1968 . The inspector Columbo is embodied by theactor American Peter Falk throughout the series. This character, initially created by writer William Link , was partially inspired by the inspector Fichet in the movie Diabolique as well as Porfiry Petrovich in Crime and Punishment and the detective priest Father Brown . He had already been interpreted by two actors: Bert Freed in 1960 for the episode titled Enough Rope of the television series The Chevy Mystery Show, then by Thomas Mitchell (his latest role) in 1962 in a stage adaptation of the same episode, Prescription: Murder (original title and plot reused for the first played by Falk Columbo). A 403 cabriolet . A basset hound . The inspector Columbo police brigade criminal of Los Angeles ( LAPD ). He is blind, wearing a raincoat worn beige and drives aPeugeot 403 convertible gray whose condition deteriorates as and the evolution of the series, the point of having a dilapidated appearance contrasts comically with vehicles often luxurious of his interlocutors. It is sometimes accompanied by his basset hound he calls "the Dog". He regularly smokes the cigar . He frequently refers to "his wife", in particular to justify some of its findings (eg hourly tours from street glaciers in the episode The grain of sand), at least by presenting it as the ideal companion. An episode revolves around an even attempted poisoning of his wife , without ever showing it. The first feature of this series is to always show the murder at the beginning of the episode : well, the viewer immediately knows who is the murderer, which goes against the usual police fictions. In addition, the inspector Columbo mark fairly quickly the culprit (always a person in high society), without the viewer knowing necessarily what stage recognition is total, and invariably confuses thanks to a small detail. For the viewer, the question is not to know who the murderer or Columbo will prove his guilt, but how he will prove it. To investigate, Columbo goes every day to ask new questions to the point of often irritate his interlocutors, the climax being the legendary "Oh! one more question! "Arm raised, on our way out. He knows how to convey to its suspects a kind of fool and a rough character for better sleep vigilance. However, his tone knows harden by exposing proven indictment late episode, therefore, the accused often carries him at that time an admiring look on his great intelligence and competence. One can also meet its commitment over the investigation: the expertise that demand, various checks, his obstinacy certifying serious, sometimes up to take extreme risks as to destroy a huge pillar of building under construction in Fatal City episode. He knows also be directive with subordinates, anxious also to report to his superiors, one can easily guess, give him a confidence without limits. Threats of suspects exceeded "to refer to his superiors" never seem to touch. Another feature: Columbo almost never weapons and does not appear to be a keen shooter. This makes it less possible forensic service do not support the view of the viscera and other samples that the coroner often like to show him. Steven Spielberg and Jonathan Demme have both made some episodes in their infancy; and John Cassavetes . Steven Bochco was one of the screenwriters. Patrick McGoohan achieved and also interpreted several episodes. Henry Mancini composed the theme music for several episodes, such as the witness book, False Witness, Deadweight, Full Frame ... After being discontinued in 1978 , the series was revived in 1989 , again with Peter Falk . The last episode date of 2003 . Distribution [ edit | edit the code ] Peter Falk : Columbo (French voice Serge Sauvion ) The woman's own Peter Falk , Shera Danese , appeared in six episodes of the series, she held roles of Molly in Two in one, Eve Plummer Murder map, Vanessa Barsini in Portrait of an assassin, Trish Shadow Games in Fairbanks, Geraldine Ferguson Columbo in its skin, and Kathleen Calvert's Claw in crime. Many players participated in this series, and we note: * Eddie Albert * Richard Anderson * Anthony Andrews * Gene Barry * Patrick Bauchau * Anne Baxter * Ed Begley, Jr. * Theodore Bikel * Johnny Cash * John Cassavetes * Jack Cassidy * Billy Connolly * Robert Conrad * Robert Culp * Tyne Daly * Faye Dunaway * Dana Elcar * José Ferrer * Mel Ferrer * Bernard Fox * Ruth Gordon * Lee Grant * George Hamilton * Laurence Harvey * Louis Jourdan * Richard Kiley * Martin Landau * Jamie Lee Curtis * Janet Leigh * Ida Lupino * Patrick Macnee * Ross Martin * Roddy McDowall * Patrick McGoohan * Vera Miles * Ray Milland * Ricardo Montalbán * Julie Newmar * Leslie Nielsen * Leonard Nimoy * Jeanette Nolan * Patrick O'Neal * Donald Pleasance * Little Richard * Gena Rowlands * Dick Sargent * William Shatner * Martin Sheen * Jennifer Sky * Rod Steiger * Fisher Stevens * Paul Stewart * Rip Torn * Dick Van Dyke * Robert Vaughn * Marcia Wallace * George Wendt * Oskar Werner * David White * Otis Young Biography [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Columbo (character). During its investigations, Columbo talk much to say nothing (which also strengthens the character of the comic character) and speaks of him in particular, giving over the different episodes about his life and his tastes. We know as well that Frank or Bob Columbo was born and raised in New York . Living not far from Chinatown , his family consisted of grandfather and his parents, three died and five siblings. His father wore glasses and did the cooking while her mother was in the hospital giving birth again. His grandfather let him tread the grapes when it was making wine in the cellar. It is of Italian origin by both parents. However, in episode 23, Beyond madness (Mind over mayhem), Columbo discusses his children and his wife left to visit her mother in Fresno (17 th minute). Columbo's father, who never won more than five thousand dollars a year, taught him to play pool, an obsession that will remain stuck to the future inspector. Far from being a model child, he broke street lights in the streets, playing pinball and was part of a band of brats always looking good joke to do ... It evokes an episode it ' Perhaps to catch all the jokes he could do child he became a policeman. The hero of his childhood was Joe DiMaggio , he also loved gangster movies. During his studies in high school, he dropped chemistry and took woodworking. We know him at the time a girlfriend named Theresa . After his military service during the Korean War , Columbo entered the NYPDand was assigned to the twelfth district (when in fact this district was abolished in December 1916 by the authorities of the City of New York ). It was formed by the Gilhooley Sergeant (Sgt Anthony in VF), a great Irishman who tried to teach him the art of playing darts, but also taught him to think. He moved to Los Angeles in 1958. He married in 1961 . Columbo has a basset called "the Dog" because it reacts to any name. In general, we never saw the dog Columbo obey any of his orders. A note Columbo at the end of the episode when the wine is drawn (Any Old Port in a Storm) and another at the beginning of the episode Beyond madness (Mind over mayhem) show that it has children, and he said at the 50th minute of the episode The Burial of Mrs. Columbo (Rest in Peace, Mrs. Columbo) he has a daughter (who left home). But all the rest of the series suggests the opposite (including the fact that Columbo, which never fails to allude to any other member, near or far, her family prefers to mention a nephew or cousin his own children). In the series Mrs. Columbo, the couple has a daughter, Jenny , and Kate Callahan, a journalist by profession, is believed to have divorced her husband. Yet even after the divorce, Columbo continues to refer to his wife. This suggests that they have remarried, he has a new woman, or that it is part of the naive policeman character he plays to trap his opponents ... or simply that no consistency effort n ' was sought between the series Mrs. Columbo , who quickly was a failure, and his illustrious predecessor. To add to the confusion, Columbo made a surprise appearance in the Dean Martin Celebrity Roast of Frank Sinatra, the 7 February 1978 Where he asks Sinatra an autograph for his wife, asking him 'to just write for Rose' . It also gives the name of his brother, George, in episode 5, dead weight (Dead Weight) and that of his niece, Merilim, the daughter of his wife's sister. Divorced and remarried to a policeman, she has six children. Columbo is still obsessed by the most insignificant details. Small things keep him awake all night and he likes to sketch ideas with his wife. Never carry a gun and drives a Peugeot 403 cabriolet 1959. It is subject tovertigo and seasickness , he can not swim . It is easily disgusted and do not support the autopsies, or even the mere sight photographs of murders "unclean." Columbo is a phlegmatic character. In sixty-nine episodes, it really irritates only once against Dr. Barry Mayfield ( Leonard Nimoy ) in episode 6 of season 2: The Specialist (A Stitch in Crime). It is not very versed in math. He likes cooking, limericks (five poems in verse, always comical and absurd), the westerns , the opera Italian, the waltzes of Strauss , the golf , the classical music , Louis Armstrong ,Bette Davis , the bowling , the detective novels and soccer on TV. He can also play the tuba. He claims to be an expert in TV setting, when he did that once and the button remained in his hands ... He recognizes himself in knowing anything about computers or fax. In 1972, he won eleven thousand dollars a year. It is always close to his money, so much so that, for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, he plans to take his wife to camp rather than offer him a silver object; it's never hesitates to rest quietly retrieve a cigar or a handy chocolate. His favorite food is chili (with crackers) devour in a popular restaurant that really existed, Barney's Beanery in West Hollywood . Columbo also loves coffee he drinks black, boiled eggs serving as its appetite suppressant. He speaks English, Italian (although he claims to ignore this language during a conversation with the mobsters Vincenzo Fortelli ) and some Spanish. However, all these elements biography should be taken with caution because the information gives Columbo on itself are rarely found. The many references he makes to a particular family member serve as a pretext so often from a suspect one can doubt their veracity. In episode 67, in large pumps (Ashes to Ashes), he attributes to a cousin information we saw him squeeze a taxi driver he does not know, which confirms the hypothesis that invents most allusions to his family. Besides in episode 61, Single suffice (A Bird in the Hand), he said to a suspect If you believe everything you said a cop, you're a fool. Episodes [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: List of episodes of Columbo. Comments [ edit | edit the code ] The mysteries of the series [ edit | edit the code ] * We do not know the name of Columbo. It is always in this form: Lieutenant Columbo. In episode Deadweight (Dead Weight), it is nevertheless possible by a still picture of distinctly read his signing with Frank Columbo on his card. In the Black Symphony episode (Study in Black) means the veterinarian call by the name Bob (about 23 minutes). The intention of the series is never to reveal his name, it seems that "Frank" is a creation of the props of the series. You can also see a photograph of the card Columbo on the English version of the article, and in season 5 in A Question of Honor (A Matter of Honor), we find the photograph of the police board early the episode when the car accident where one sees clearly written "Frank" . Also, in the episode Between dusk and dawn (By Dawn's Early Light), Patrick McGoohan asked her name but Columbo begs the question by saying that only his wife calls him by his first name. * We never saw his wife or the first name known thereof. The writers of the show constantly playing on this invisible omnipresence. Numerous clues can trace "hollow" the biography and personality of his wife. * Everyone's Time (No Time to Die) is the only episode where one can see a member of his family, his nephew Andy, a police officer (played by actor Thomas Calabro ). A singular episode at least where the wife of Andy, Melissa ( Joanna Going ) is kidnapped on their wedding day, forcing our inspector to take the investigation in hand. Trivia [ edit | edit the code ] * The rhyme This Old Man was hummed by Peter Falk by chance during an episode. It has recurred several times, adding an extra nod to the series, even giving it a certain identity since the theme was later orchestrated in several episodes. * The Puppets of info have a puppet bearing the image of the inspector (rarely used). * In 1976, Peter Falk self-parody in Murder by Death (Murder by Death), a film directed by Robert Moore, with David Niven , Truman Capote , Alec Guinness ... Car Columbo [ edit | edit the code ] * This is Peter Falk himself who set his sights on the Peugeot 403 , discovered by chance, none of the models proposed by the production not having seduced. * This is not one but at least three or four 403 convertibles that were used during the life of Columbo. The car appeared for the first time in 1971 in the episode, 3 Witness Book (Murder by the Book). It is registered ODA 044 in the first set and then turns 448 DBZ in the second set. The first 403 was a true convertible, so that at least two or three were recarrossées sedans for the series needs. * Peugeot , which has sold 403 on American soil, with the exception of convertibles, does not explain how a copy arrived on the set of the series . Derivatives [ edit | edit the code ] DVD [ edit | edit the code ] The series is available in various formats: * The cabinets per season : # The Complete Season 1 in 6 DVD . It takes the TV movie, the pilot and the 7 episodes of season 1. # The Complete Season 2 DVD 4. It details the 8 episodes of this season and a Bonus DVD with an alternate version of Black Symphony . # The Complete Season 3 DVD 4. It uses the 8 episodes this season. # The Complete Season 4 on 4 DVDs. It uses the 6 episodes of this season and the pilot episode of the series Mrs. Columbo . # The Complete Season 5 DVD 3. It uses the 6 episodes of this season. # The complete seasons 6 and 7 4 DVD. It uses the 3 episodes of season 5 and 6 episodes of season 7 and ends the first round. # The complete seasons 8 and 9 5 DVD. It uses the 4 episodes of season 8 and 6 episodes of season 9. # The complete seasons 10 and 11 in three DVD. It uses the 3 episodes of the TV season 10, the two episodes of the TV season 1 episode 11 and 12 of the TV season of the second round. # The Complete Season 12 4 DVD. It uses the 8 episodes of TV seasons 13-18 of the second series. * The complete 12 seasons was also released by Universal. It is a casing gathering the boxes 9. * There is a box set featuring the complete seasons (1-11, season 12 missing) and including the scale model of the famous Peugeot Inspector. * The first edition of the series of two episodes are titled Best of Best of Columbo. There are two volumes that have not been reissued. * Also found since mid February 2005 DVDs sold individually newsstand. Spinoff [ edit | edit the code ] Kate Columbo Callahan (Mrs. Columbo, Kate Mulgrew ) A spinoff, Mrs. Columbo (Mrs. Columbo) was launched in 1979 , but received a very hostile reception and was quickly stopped. It disappointed fans of the original series that''Mrs. Columbo'' was divorced from Inspector Columbo. And as many episodes showed the inspector speaking of his wife, it was unthinkable that they should be divorced! Play [ edit | edit the code ] * Columbo first appears, played by actor Thomas Mitchell , on boards Broadway in the play Indicted for murder, from February to August 1962 . * This piece, a woman renowned too, was played in France from 2004 to 2006 with the imitator Brunner Pascal in the role of Columbo. Other [ edit | edit the code ] In all, sixty-nine episodes that were made, although the first "episode" Murder Charged wrongly considered to be the driver, was a TV movie made in 1967 and taken from a play. This is the director Vincent McEveety who staged the most episodes (7 episodes) of the series, followed closely by James Frawley (6 episodes). Peter Falk realized one episode (episode 9, a fatal city - Blue Print For Murder) of the series in 1972. A Quebec humorist, François Perusse , regularly takes this character in the two minutes of the people , with the subject "people Columbo". It mimics the famous voice of Serge Sauvion , the interpreter of the French version of the television series. Matt Groening celebrates Columbo in one episode of Season 19 of The Simpsons . There is also alluded to in Sonic X , where Vector, the Chaotix Detective Agency, Columbo parody wearing a gray raincoat over a cigar in hand while quoting with a similar voice to the VF series, his sentences fetishes "I want to ask you one last question" and "You see, this is my wife." In the show The Great Laughter , on France 3 , the imitator Daniel Herzog ( The Puppets of info ) often appears disguised as Columbo. In the Franco-German film Wings of Desire by Wim Wenders , Peter Falk plays himself and one of the young people who spend the remark and called Columbo. References [ change | edit the code ] # ↑ His rank in the US police is that of lieutenant. # ↑ Raymond Marcillac, Television Chronicle, Chronicle Press, ISBN 2-905969-76-8 p.151 # ↑ Christophe Petit, Generation Series, No. 41, 1998 , P. 70 ( ISSN 1167-136X archive) # ↑ Jean-Jacques Schleret Generation Series, No. 42, 1998 , P. 30 ( ISSN 1167-136X archive ) # ↑ Rogerebert.suntimes.com, February 17, 1995 ( read online archive ) # ↑ Taken from the new Dear Corpus Delicti of Richard Levinson and William Link, broadcast by NBC 31 July 1960 (no known copy) # ↑ Episode 53 The Burial of Mrs. Columbo # ↑ With the exception of the episode 60 To each his hour where no murder is committed # ↑ a and b Except in the episodes 30 Playback, 60 To each his time and 64 Columbo skin changes # ↑ Episode Director 3 The Book witness # ↑ Episode Director 42 card Murder # ↑ Co-director of the episode 10 Black Symphony with Peter Falk and Nicholas Colasanto (credited only) # ↑ Writer of six episodes: 3 The witness Paper 7 Wait, 10 Black Symphony 17 Double Shock, 23 Beyond madness, 54 Crown mortuary # ↑ Director of five episodes: 34 identity Play, 37 Watch witness, 52 Vote for me, 67 pomp, 68 music by Murder # ↑ a and b Four times: Colonel Lyle C. Rumford in Between dusk and dawn, Nelson Brenner in identity Game, Oscar Finch Vote for me, Eric Prince in In large pumps # ↑ Major General Martin Hollister in Dead weight # ↑ The victim Bryce Chadwick in Waiting # ↑ The conjurer in Blake Elliott There is always something # ↑ The assassin Dr. Ray Flemming Charged in Murder # ↑ The painter Max Barsini Portrait of an assassin # ↑ Nora Chandler Actress in Requiem for a star # ↑ Twice: The Stein officer Pun, Irving Krutch changes skin in Columbo # ↑ Oliver Brandt in Gifted # ↑ The singer Tommy Brown in Swan Song # ↑ The Alex Benedict conductor in black Symphony # ↑ Three times: the Franklin writer Ken Book in Witness, the editor in tragic Riley Greenleaf Publishing, the Great Santini in All is illusion # ↑ Composer Findlay Crawford in music Murder # ↑ Milo Janus in fatal Exercise # ↑ Four times: the private detective Brimmer in False witness, Paul Hanlon in The grain of sand, Dr. Bart Kepple''Subconscious'' in Jordan Rowe in Applied Criminology # ↑ Twice Dolores One McCain in enough, the former prostitute Dorothea McNally changes skin in Columbo # ↑ Lauren Staton in Murder of two faces # ↑ in Falcon When the wine is drawn # ↑ Dr. Marshall Cahill in Beyond madness # ↑ Jerry Parks in Requiem for a star # ↑ Twice: Detective Chief Superintendent William Durk in SOS Scotland Yard Commissioner Preston Watkins edge in''Troubled Waters'' # ↑ The writer Abigail Mitchell in The Mystery of the vault # ↑ Lawyer Leslie Williams Ransom for a Dead Man # ↑ Twice: Dr Marcus Collier in state of mind, the presenter Wade Anders in Warning: Murder can harm health # ↑ Emmett Clayton in hazardous Match # ↑ Paul Gerard in the card to Murder # ↑ Mark Halperin in In friendship # ↑ The twins Dexter and Norman in Paris Double shock # ↑ She made a brief appearance in a waitress in Gifted # ↑ Grace Wheeler Willis in The Forgotten Woman # ↑ Twice Doris Buckner in Accident and Edna Basketball in The Swan Song # ↑ Captain Gibbon in Troubled Waters # ↑ Dale Kingston Full Frame # ↑ Rodger Stanford in Accident # ↑ Viveca Scott in Adorable but dangerous # ↑ Twice: Authur Kennicut in False witness in Goodland Jarvis Say it with flowers # ↑ Luis Montoya in Question of Honour # ↑ Lisa Chambers in Double Shock # ↑ Twice: Peter Hamilton in Waiting, the victim Geronimo / AJ Henderson identities Game # ↑ Dr. Barry Mayfield in specialist # ↑ Twice Mrs. Peck in Double shock, Kate O'Connell in Smiles and weapons # ↑ Twice: A fatal Elliot Markham in town, in Frank Flanagan Perfect Murder # ↑ Adrian in Carsini When the wine is drawn # ↑ Little Richard (himself) in Shadow Games # ↑ in Elizabeth van Wyck in Play Back # ↑ Himself (Jean-Pierre series Bewitched ) in Crown mortuary # ↑ Twice: Fowler in Ward Two in one, Fielding Chase in Face To Face # ↑ Karl Lessing in Adorable but dangerous # ↑ Vanessa Farrow in Columbo leads the way # ↑ Godfather mafia Vincenzo Fortelli in a strange combination # ↑ The director Alex Bradey in Light and Shadow # ↑ The victim Clifford Double shock in Paris # ↑ Leon Lamarr in champagne Murder # ↑ Photographer Paul Galesko in Negative reaction # ↑ Twice: Hayden Danziger in Troubled Waters, Charles Clay in The witness shows # ↑ Twice: Lili Lassanca, patron of the store near the lake, in the witness book, and a brief appearance beside Columbo court in Waiting # ↑ Graham McVeigh in a strange combination # ↑ Harold van Wyck in Playback # ↑ CIA Director Phil Corrigan in identity Game # ↑ Lawrence Melville identity Game # ↑ In episode 5, Dead Weight, it is nevertheless possible, by making a still picture, distinctly read his signature Frank on his card. The intention of the series is never to reveal his name, it seems that "Frank" is a creation of the props of the series. Frank's name was never pronounced on the screen, however, in the Black Symphony episode, the vet called Columbo by the first name Bob. # ↑ At the end (71 th minute) for False Witness (Death Lends a Hand). # ↑ Episode 28 (4-3) Between dusk and dawn (By Dawn's Early Light). # ↑ http://www.policeny.com/thehousemanhattansouth1.html [ archive ] # ↑ In Dual Shock ( Dual Shock ), Columbo says he celebrated two years earlier, his 10 th anniversary. # ↑ Pilot episode of Mrs. Columbo . # ↑ Peter Falk roasts Frank Sinatra [ archive ] . # ↑ It is heard clearly have a conversation in Italian in Episode 59 Murder champagne ( Death Hits the Jackpot ). # ↑ Episode 65 A strange combination ( Strange Bedfellows ). # ↑ See this article illustrated with photographs of the police board of the inspector [ archive ] . You can also see a photograph of the card Columbo on the English version of the article, and in season 5 in A Question of Honor ( A Matter of Honor ), we find the photograph of the police board early the episode when the car accident where one sees clearly written "Frank" # ↑ Except in the derivative series Mrs. Columbo , who was tried in 1979 . In this series, Mrs. Columbo's first name is''Kathy'' , and the couple has a unique girl named Jenny # ↑ For example, in the episode Vote for me , Columbo asks an autograph senator on behalf of Mrs. Columbo # ↑ But few American fans have been able to import personally of 403 convertibles. It was produced in all 2043 convertibles. The classic 403 was sold in 1958 at a price of $ 2,175. # ↑ a , b and c The numbers of DVD and TV seasons diverge from the season 11: episode 59 and 60 of 11 TV season or aired for the first time on the ABC 12/15/1991 03.15.1992 and while the episode 61 One suffice aired on ABC on 11/22/1992, which ranks twelfth in a TV season DVD season 11 episodes group 59 to 61 without making this distinction. The episodes of season 12 DVD correspond to the TV seasons 13-18 # ↑ The episode number 10 (season 2), Black Symphony , is available in two versions: a bonus DVD with the version broadcast on TF1 or TV Breizh and unprecedented long version on normal DVD embellished cut scenes VOST See also [ edit | edit the code ] On the other Wikimedia projects: * Columbo , on Wikiquote External links [ edit | edit the code ] * ( in ) * ( mul ) Category Columbo of the directory DMOZ * ( in ) Columbo on the Internet Movie Database References [ change | edit the code ] * Mark Dawidziak, Columbo Folder , Inking (editions) 1991 * Abdessamed Sahali, Worship Series, the other Hollywood , Timaeus Publishing, 2007 * Lilian Mathieu, Columbo, the class struggle tonight on TV , Textuel, 2013 * Category:Television series created in 1968 Category:American TV series of the 1960s Category:American TV series of the 1970s Category:American TV series of the 1980s Category:American TV series of the 1990s Category:American TV series of the 2000s Category:Police TV series Category:Golden Globe for Best Television Series Category:Television series set in Los Angeles Category:Television series Universal Pictures Category:NBC television series Category:Television series American Broadcasting Company Category:Primetime Emmy Award for Best Miniseries or TV Movie Best